Revelation
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: For some unknown reason, the population of Ooo is beginning to blossom uncontrollably as five new characters enter their world. Sequel to Transcendence and After Dark!
1. The Return

**STOP! YOU ARE NOT READING THIS INCORRECTLY. THIS IS INDEED A CROSSOVER BETWEEN BRAVEST WARRIORS AND ADVENTURE TIME: BOTH OF P. WARD'S CREATIONS! BEFORE CONTINUING, I WOULD SUGGEST THAT YOU WATCH BRAVEST WARRIORS ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW! ITS ONLY LESS THAN 15 EPISODES AND THEIR EPISODES ARE AT MOST 8 MINUTES IN LENGTH! GO WATCH IT NOW, OTHERWISE, SOME PARTS MAY NOT BE CLEAR! ALSO, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MY OTHER TWO PREQUELS TO THIS, AFTER DARK AND TRANSCENDENCE, PLEASE READ THEM! THEY ARE RELATIVELY SHORT, LESS THAN 25,000 WORDS AND 15 CHAPTERS LONG.**

**Hello all! I hope you are excited to read it as I am excited to write it. I know its earlier than I originally said, but I just couldnt contain my excitement! So here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Thanks for being so supportive. I hope you like it!**

* * *

In the land of Venus, planets away from Ooo, sat the Queen of the species of Creators, Rebecca. For the past thousand years, she has been performing her duties loyally, as set by the terms and conditions, the royal promise she made in turn for becoming the queen. The conditions were: she must never interfere with any issues on Ooo, for its citizens must be allowed to resolve it themselves. Secondly, if a war were to break out amongst the citizens of Venus, Rebecca must try her utmost best to keep it contained in Venus and Venus only. The final condition was that she must take action if a greater evil threatens to destroy the planet of Ooo. She kept her promise, for if they were broken, she would pay the ultimate price: death. So she kept an ever watchful eye over the planet, recording the birth and death of its inhabitants, taking note of major events. She has done such a splendid job, that she managed to keep Ooo safe whilst managing Venus to a satisfactory degree. For the past thousand years, the land was peaceful, quiet. But all of a sudden, within the span of a day, it all changed.

Rebecca felt a sudden shift in the wind. She figured that something was wrong. Abruptly, the entire universe felt off balance, or rather chaotic. She felt the hairs on her skin rise and her spine tingle. Suddenly, it felt cold. Really cold. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew that she had a lot of power, so much power that she felt it even corrupt her at times. But she knew that her will to uphold her promise kept that power at bay. She felt powerful, both from outside and within her; but without notice, she suddenly felt powerless. It terrified her to no end.

She quickly vanished, for she had to check on Ooo where she noticed a terrifying anomaly. The planet felt heavier, rapidly gaining weight. The population of the planet boomed, with no prior warning. Random specs of life were popping out of nowhere with no explanation whatsoever. This was a serious problem because she knew when there would be a population boom. It was all documented, but for something to happen randomly, without her knowing, that means that someone has control of her planet now. She could no longer protect it. She had to get that control back. Eyes widened with fear, she had to leave in a hurry. She summoned her second in command, Natasha.

"Yes your highness?" She responded.

"I have to make a trip. It's urgent. You are in charge of everything when I'm gone." Rebecca grabbed her Creator's Sword and pushed it into her sheath.

"Where are you going?" asked Natasha.

"I can't say for sure. Not yet, at least," Rebecca looked at her second in command. "Don't forget about the promises. Keep everything under control." She placed her hand on Natasha's shoulder. "I'm counting on you."

Natasha place her hand on Rebecca's for reassurance. "I'll do everything in my power to keep it all under control. You have my word."

"Thank you…" Rebecca nodded her head and vanished.

* * *

Next to the headstone of Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum and the statue of Finn the God, sat Marceline Abadeer. It had been hundreds of years since her lover passed from old age, and since then, she hasn't moved from their graves. She didn't need to. When she married Bonnibelle, she gained command of the kingdom as well, an equal partnership per say. Together they both ruled the kingdom until Bonnibelle's death. While many mourned the death of one of Ooo's great rulers, she made it her dying wish, to anyone of her closest companions. She wanted peace to be preserved. And with that, everyone put their differences aside and made it happen. She was truly an icon to behold, even held in greater regards than Finn the God. In fact, no one knew why the statue was there, nor who built it, and even though Marceline had issued a decree stating that anyone who is caught tampering with the statue will be punished severely, many tried to destroy it but taking it down or even tampering with it would be invoking the wrath of glob onto whoever defiles it. Many have tried to remove the statue, but those who did suffered a long time of pain and torture before submitting to an awful, cruel death. After those many experiences, no one ever dared try to remove the statue again. Many blamed their new queen for the events, but there was an insufficient amount of evidence to secure her arrest.

Over the past hundred years, the area surrounding Bonnibelle and Finn the God became a graveyard. Those who were planted were Jake the Dog, Cake the Cat, Prince Gumball, Simon Petrikov and his wife Betty, formerly known as the Ice Queen. Fionna had remained alive with Marshall Lee because after their wedding, she agreed to be turned into a vampire to live with Marshall for all eternity. Marceline would have done the same thing for Bonnibelle, but you can't transform a candy person. The transformation would only work if the host was human. Unfortunately, what was decades for Bonnibelle were mere seconds for Marceline, in her over two thousand years of life. Bonnibelle passed too quickly for Marceline, and she didn't want to be alone ever again, so she sought comfort in her own mind, sitting next to the symbols of the two things that made her whole for the rest of time.

Until one day, Marceline awoke in the sunlight. She was covered head to toe, to prevent herself from burning. She felt strange. Rather unusually happy. She knew she felt this way before, but she couldn't quite put a finger on when. She couldn't contain herself any longer, she had to do something. So for the first time un hundreds of years, she stepped away from the graves, just for a quick stroll in the woods near the grasslands of her old home, the tree fort. For once in a long time, she appreciated nature's beauty. But without warning, her surroundings felt dark and unsafe. She could feel something coming her way. She slowly stepped back, preparing herself for what was to come. To her surprise, a human quickly stepped out of the bushes. He had light skin, blonde hair, and was wearing torn blue clothing. The gloves on his hands were massive compared to the rest of his body. He was a bloody mess. "Help…" he whispered as he fell into her arms. Marceline heard some more rustling coming from the bushes behind him. It was a large pack of wolves, who were ready to attack and devour their dinner.

Marceline slowly sets the boy down and gets up, crackling her knuckles as she does so. She smiles, revealing her fangs as her claws begin to enlarge. _I haven't done this in a couple centuries. This should be fun!_ She thought.

The boy could only stare as the mysterious girl before him slowly grew in size into a monster and started tearing the wolves apart. Limbs flew and blood was spilt as he gazed upon the woman, frightened to all hell. After she dealt the final blow, he gazed upon her face as she reverted back to her normal form and turned to him, and the boy quickly fell unconscious as fear possessed him. He slowly went in and out of consciousness, but he heard the girl's elegant voice speak. "Hey… you're going to be alright. Don't go dying on me. Just hang on." He felt himself lift high, almost as if he was flying. To where, though, he did not know.

* * *

Deep within the forests, miles away from the Candy Kingdom, a girl awoke in the forests. As she lifted her head from the grass, she tried to recall all of the things she possibly could. She remembered her wedding, the many years that her and her spouse shared. The last thing that she remembered was being on her death bed, her wife holding onto her hand, never wanting to let go.

_"Please… Don't leave me," she begged._

_ "Marceline… I love you…"_

She remembered her last words before being enveloped in a beautiful, warm and blinding white light. She stared at her pink skin, ever graceful and youthful, unlike her aged skin as she remembered. The next thing she remembered was her name, Bonnibelle Bubblegum. She stared at the rest of her body, thankfully still clothed. Immediately she recognized her surroundings. She knew she was back in Ooo, but how? It wasn't the Ooo she once knew either. Something was off. She could feel it. Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind the trees and knelt down quickly, grabbing a sharp rock the size of her fist for defense. A humanoid figure ran out of the bushes, tripping on his own feet and stumbling shoulder first onto the floor. "Help…" he said. Bonnibelle quickly raced to his aid, still tightly clutching the rock just in case. Picking up his head and turning him around, she observes the unconscious brown haired man closely, with his tattered red jacket and grey skinny jeans. He looked severely beaten and rather… human. Bonnibelle knew that wasn't possible because the last recorded human on the planet was Fionna, and even she was no longer human.

But none of that mattered at the moment. The boy looked rather harmless and defenseless, as well as badly hurt. She needed to find out where she was so she could get help. Like an acrobat, she quickly climbed the trees until she reached the top. She could see the Candy Kingdom from where she was, but it was really distant. It would take a whole day's worth of walking just for a single person. For one person to carry another, it wouldn't be worth it. The best course of action would be to try to mend the mysterious man's wounds and wait until he is able to walk on his own. Still staring at the Candy Kingdom, Bonnibelle breaks a thick twig off of the closest tree branch and fashions it to her sharp rock, making a spear for hunting. If she was going to wait until the next morning, she wasn't going to wait hungry.

* * *

_"No… Stop!"_

_ Over and over, he saw his wife murdered with his unborn daughter, repeatedly. He himself was tied down, unable to resist the hell that was happening before his eyes. It was his failure that tormented him, even after death. "Now… for your turn…" He felt the cold sting of the blade slice through his own neck._

* * *

He awoke, face first into the salty sand. He knew immediately where he was and dashed out of the way in great haste, avoiding contact with his greatest fear: the ocean. Barely clothed and rather broken, he picks up his Creator sword as he remembers what happened. He clutched his aching head as the memories returned. He remembered being chased, the castle being attacked without warning, during one of his hellish trials. The walls of death's castle came crumbling and he the last thing he remembered was a white light. He felt his throat dry, and his stomach empty. His arms felt weak and empty, and his face was covered in blood, also drenching his hair that grew all the way to his knees. Using his sword, he waddled into the shade of the trees, being too weak to use his powers.

As he slowly made his way to the trees, a woman stumbled in, tripping on the dirt. "Please… Help me…" she whispered. She looked completely broken, cut from head to toe. Her green clothing was torn and her black boots were almost torn off, but still intact. She need help, quickly. Unfortunately, the man had no power to do anything. All he could do was try to help her recover, at least until he is recovered. Then he will take her to the place that would be able to help her recover almost instantaneously, the only place that he felt he could rely on. The candy Kingdom.

From the moment he woke up, he could feel something off about the universe in general. He knew that he shouldn't be back here, because the fact that he is back is game changing. There is a bigger picture here, and it was far bigger than he nor any of the other creators could comprehend. No one just goes waltzing out of Death's castle, especially Ooo's greatest hero, the one and only Finn the God. So, as Finn stood there, he pondered many questions: What's going on? Who is this mysterious girl? Is she alone? And how did he get back from Death's icy grip? Something big was happening, bigger than he could ever comprehend.

* * *

**Dont forget to leave a review! I will be very busy, so expect an update once every two weeks. I may update sooner, but still... not as likely as two weeks. University is tough...**


	2. Waiting

**Holy crap this chapter is long! More than 3,000 words!**

**Anon: There has been some evidence inside Bravest Warriors to suggest that the shows may be linked. In the episode "Ultra Wankershim" in one of the visions that Chris has, he sees Earth, but it looks like a piece of it has been destroyed. Google "Ultra Wankershim Wiki." They even have a photo comparing the planet from Adventure Time with the planet shown in Bravest Warriors. Looks nearly identical to me.  
**

**My good friend _Solar-Sickness_ had his fanfic removed because of a copyright claim from Cartoon Network™. So to be on the safe side...**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Cartoon Network****™. Bravest Warriors is owned by Cartoon Hangover****™ and all of the characters represented in this Fan Fiction, with the exception of a few, are all created by Pendleton Ward. The exceptions were created by me.**

* * *

Marceline stood near the boy as he slowly came into consciousness. While he was sleeping, Marceline took the time to develop questions to ask him. She was nearly about to fall victim to slumber, until she heard a grunt coming from the blonde boy. Slowly, his eyes began to open. The first thing that he saw was the mysterious pale woman right beside him. "Finally, you're awake," she said. He just stared at her, looking horrified. His heart began to race, as indicated by the heart monitor. "Hey, don't give me that look. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

The boy took a moment to observe the room in which he currently resided in. "It was pink all around. The only things inside the room are his bed, and a window on the other side of the room. He then returned his gaze back to his cloaked savior. "Who are you?" he asked.

She gave in return, a somewhat grotesque smile, revealing her fangs. "My name is Marceline, the vampire queen."

The boy chuckled. "Hm… Bullshit…"

"What?"

He looks at her as if he thought she was joking with him. "Vampires don't exist. So who are you? and where am I?"

Marceline returned a puzzled gaze back at the boy. "I'm not lying. I really am a vampire." The boy's expression remained unchanged. "You are in the Candy Kingdom. Where the heck are you from?"

"Prove it…" he snapped. "Prove to me that you are who you are."

Without any prior notion, she threw off her robe, revealing her casual wear, which was a grey tank top and blue skinny jeans with red boots. Her skin was still pale as always. She began to walk towards the window, where the sunlight was showing. "Vampires burn in the sunlight," she stated as she slowly took a step into the sun's rays. As stated, she winced as her skin began to burn in the light. Her skin began to turn red, and she quickly pulled away before it began to puss.

"So you really are a vampire…"

"Yeah. That's what I have been trying to tell you." Marceline walked over to her robe that was just lying on the floor. "You know, you talk a lot in your sleep." She said as she pulled the sleeve over her arm. "Were you running from something when I found you?"

"I… I don't know." The boy placed his hand on his head, trying to recall everything. His eyes widened suddenly as he jumped forward. "Shit! Beth! Where's Beth?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Marceline as she held him in place.

"I came with four others. Where are they?"

Marceline sat down beside him silently. "When I found you, you were alone."

The boy sank into his bed again. He wore a gloomy look on his face and Marceline could understand why. Of all of the friends that were with him at the time, this Beth person was obviously someone he cared a great deal about, more than the others. He must have been overwhelmed with failure, not being able to protect what he loves. His balled fists were indication that he was angry, possibly at the circumstances. Either way, no one knew for sure what was going on. Maybe the boy still had faith that he would find this Beth.

"I have to find her," said the boy.

"You aren't going anywhere," Marceline rebutted. "When I found you, you were beaten nearly to a pulp. You are going to get some rest. Besides, if your friends are smart, they would come to the closest, tallest landmark in view. For most of this land, that's the Candy Kingdom." She placed her hand on his shoulder for reassurance. "Besides, if I found you here, then they can't be too far behind. Just stay here and recover. If they don't appear, we will look for them later this week." The boy once again sunk back into his bed, his oversized fists still balled in anger. "You never told me your name or where you're from," said Marceline.

"My name is Chris…" he mumbled. "Chris Kirkman. I am a part of the four part group called the Bravest Warriors."

"But you look like a dork," Marceline smirked.

"Hey! We take our profession very seriously!" he snapped back jokingly. "Anyway, the other members were Beth, Wallow and Danny."

"But you said that there were four others with you. Aren't you missing someone?"

"Oh yes… Plum… She isn't an official Bravest Warrior yet. She's just one of our friends who kinda got sucked into this mess. You know… wrong place, wrong time. Oh… CatBug too."

"Who is Catbug?" Marceline was oddly curious.

"He's this little flying cat with ladybug wings that we have. He can travel between the see-through zone at our parents command…"

"See-through zone?"

Chris just sat there staring into space. "If you don't mind, I would rather not talk about the see-through zone right now…"

Marceline, being as respectful as she is stubborn, backed off the subject. "Catbug, eh? He sounds adorable."

"Oh totally. The most adorable pet anyone could ask for…"

"I see…" An awkward silence was exchanged between the two before Marceline decided to break the ice once again. "Chris… This is going to sound like a strange question, but I still want you to answer it…"

"I woke up in a hospital in the 'Candy Kingdom,' beside a 'Vampire Queen'. I think at this point, I am willing to answer any question, no matter how absurd it may be."

"Hmmm… okay… are you human?" she asked.

"Of course. Aren't you human?"

"I was… vampires aren't technically considered human in this world. They used to be feared actually."

"I see… aren't there humans in this world?" asked Chris.

"Last I checked, no. There are hyoomans, but they are just overgrown humans with fish gills." Marceline let out an enormous sigh. "The last recorded human was a girl named Fionna, but she was turned into a vampire when she married my brother, Marshall."

"Wow… then what species exist if humans are extinct?"

"All different kinds. Fire people and Candy people are two of the main ones that come to mind."

"I see…"

Once again, there was another long moment of awkward silence. "Where are you from?" Marceline inquired.

* * *

He felt the warmth of the fire. He heard the crackles of the heat. To him, it felt like better times. Simpler times. When the Bravest Warriors were nothing but poor kids stealing to make a living. But it reminded him of the good times when they would all just sit around the campfire, eating whatever they had, and sharing it within each other. They considered each other a true family, even though their real family could not be found. He dreamt of the toasted marshmallows, the sizzling meat, and fish of the day's catch. He dreamt of them snacking on the fruits they had stole that day. To him, though, it was all real. He could even smell the meat sizzling, and can even taste it. He was shy then, not a real conversationalist. In fact, he always viewed himself as the underdog of the Bravest Warriors. He didn't feel Chris's charisma, Wallow's strength, or even Beth's intelligence. For him, he felt that he had no capabilities going for him, yet somehow, they always made him feel a part of them. He, for once, felt like he belonged. But his vision began to fade into nothingness as he felt the intense pain of the cuts all over his skin. He winced, then heard a voice. "Try not to move…" she said. "You're badly hurt."

He heard another pop of the wood and felt the warmth of the fire once again. He felt himself coming into consciousness and the first thing he saw was a beautiful, pink haired girl in raggedy, torn pink clothing. He couldn't help but gaze upon her beautiful eyes and even saw a glowing silhouette around her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Bonnibelle Bubblegum," she responded. "What's yours?"

"Da-" He winced again in pain.

"Don't move!" commanded Bonnie as she pressed down on his chest, not allowing him any room to even sit up. "You need to recover."

He heeded her warning and remained still, staring up into the stars above them. "Danny…"

"Hm?"

"My name," he said. "Danny Vasquez."

"Pleasure Danny."

Danny paid no attention to his surroundings at the time. He didn't care that he was alone in a dark forest with a complete stranger. In fact, he was completely taken… rather infatuated with this person, and though he hurt all over, he didn't feel it. He had to know more about her. "I've never met a person with as vibrant hair as yours," he said romantically.

She laughed. "Well… that's because I'm not a human like you."

"Then what are you?"

She pulled her hair in front of her face, detaching a rather small portion to feed her guest. "I'm made of candy." She handed the piece over to Danny. "Here Have some."

He was rather hesitant at first. The idea of chewing on some girl's hair didn't sit too well with him. But nefarious curiosity overtook him and he grabbed the clump of hair and began to chew it. To his surprise, it was, in fact, bubblegum. Cherry bubblegum. "Wow… that's the best gum I have ever tasted!"

"Thank you!" She beamed. She glanced over to the meat sitting on the open fire, which almost began charring. "Oh glob! I have to go prepare dinner!" She glanced once again at her guest once again. "Sit tight," she added suggestively.

As she pulled the meat she obtained from the hunt, Bonnibelle thought of many things. In her head wasn't exactly scientific hypotheses, theories, or philosophies as it used to before her time of passing. Amongst all of her thoughts, the most important was how she got back. Before she passed, she never finished developing the decorpsinator serum, despite being decades in development. Every experiment was a complete failure, usually resulting in a chaotic result. She knew Marceline didn't really have the brains to complete the serum, since even Bonnibelle couldn't figure out the missing link. Even so, if the decorpsinator serum worked, she wouldn't be as youthful as she was. She would be the old age that she last remembered herself. So if the decorpsinator serum was out of the question, how did she come back? Of course, it can't be magic because, let's face it, magic doesn't exist.

Even more on her mind was this handsome new boy. Where did he come from? Was he alone? Bonnibelle knew that there was no more known humans on Ooo, especially after the last human was turned into a vampire. It wasn't likely that the human race would just reappear after years of hiding. Bonnie had to find the answers to these questions. They were of utmost importance.

She poked a long twig to each of the fish she caught and gave one to Danny. "So Danny. Where are you from?"

"Mars," he replied. "I came with four others. And a pet. We call ourselves the Bravest Warriors."

"I see… Well, Mars isn't far from here. With a little bit of help, we can return you."

"Thanks." Danny took a bite out of his fish. "Man that's good."

"Glad you like it," Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"Where am I, by the way?" he asked.

"You are on Ooo."

"What now?"

Bubblegum looked puzzled. "You don't know what Ooo is? Isn't it the neighboring planet to Mars?"

Danny continued to munch on his fish. "No, the neighboring planet to Mars as green as this one is Earth."

Bonnibelle immediately stopped taking bites from her fish. "Earth… why does that sound familiar...?" She took another bite of her meal before the light went on in her head. "Oh yeah… that was the name of this planet many years ago… but doesn't that mean-"

"-That I'm possibly from a different time period? Maybe…" Danny took one last bite from his fish, leaving nothing but bones before tossing it to the side. "Back in my time, forests were almost nonexistent on Earth. The amount of forestry here is practically more than quadruple what it used to be."

"I see…"

"So if we aren't back in my time, then sending me to Mars wouldn't do me any good."

That was something they both agreed on.

Danny gave her a moment to absorb the little information he gave her, but really it was for him to process what was really happening. "So Bonnibelle…"

"Please, call me Bonnie."

"Okay, Bonnie. You know this place better than I do so…" he trailed off. "What's the course of action?"

"We will wait until you are able to walk again. From the looks of it, you should be okay before tomorrow afternoon. Then we will head for the Candy Kingdom…" Danny then erupted with laughter. "Hey! What's so funny!?"

He couldn't contain all of his amusement, so much so that it was actually causing him excruciating pain due to his cuts and bruises. "The Candy Kingdom!? Are you serious!?"

Bonnibelle's face grew redder by the moment. "I'll have you know that I built that kingdom from the ground up!"

Danny took the effort to calm himself before staring at the flustered Bonnibelle. "Wait… Doesn't that make you Queen?"

"Well, I always preferred the term Princess," she answered. "Anyway, tell me about where you're from, Danny. What happened before you arrived here? Do you remember?"

Danny took a moment recall everything. The events prior to his arrival played like a film in his mind. He remembered the living room space back at Mars. He reminisced of their pet, Catbug, bringing what they thought were originally presents from their parents from the Seethrough Zone. He recalled the presents introducing some sort of virus from outside the Space Time Calliope, which culminated into a door. And then, he began to remember things that he didn't want to recall. Things that he wanted to forget. Things that he never wished he would have done. From the distance, he heard a voice calling to him. "Danny…" faintly at first. "Danny…" snapping out of his trance, he looked up to see Bonnibelle looking at him. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I'm fine."

"Good… Thought I lost you for a moment." Bonnibelle sighed in relief. "So are you going to tell me about how you got here?"

Danny paused for a moment, his heart racing again. "… I don't think it's best if you hear it from me."

Bonnibelle looked suspicious. "Oh… okay… then who could I hear it from?" she asked.

"The other Bravest Warriors…"

* * *

Inside a cave, there was a fire sizzling and crackling, awakening the raven haired girl. Her breath was short, and her body was weak. She was trembling, shivering from the outside winds. It wasn't a cold day at all, but even then, she still shivered. From a loud crackle, along with the aroma of sizzling meat, she awoke slowly to see a well built, blonde man, with a scar around his neck, sitting beside her, staring into the fire. She didn't know this man, and even though her body was weak, she can only assume that he would do the worst. She found it hard to move, even if it was just an inch. The man noticed her struggling and quickly stepped forth. "Woah, woah, woah… Don't overexert yourself," he spoke.

"Who… are… you…?" she spoke slowly, weakly.

"Not an enemy…" he replied. "My name is Pen. When I found you, you were badly hurt. In fact, you were nearly dead."

She was getting increasingly tired by the moment. "I have… to find… Chris…"

"Don't worry too much about it," Pen responded. "If he is around, he most likely will head to the best visible landmark. It would be the Candy Kingdom."

After hearing his words, she was finally able to relax. "Thank you…" she said.

"It's alright." Pen walked over to the fire, with his Creator's blade in hand, cutting the meat and checking to see if it was ready. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"… Beth…"

The insides were golden brown, and looking even more delicious than ever. "Well, Beth… I hope you're hungry," he said.

She nodded weakly, her breath shivering with each movement. Pen sliced off a rather huge slice of the meat, and with his high tolerance to pain, he pulls it away from the open fire, paying no attention to the burning sensation in his fingers. He blows on it intensely, immediately cooling the meat down. After much thought, it still bothers him about how he is alive again. He can't even say his real name in fear that people may recognize him. It cannot be known that he is alive. He also wondered where the human girl came from. Everything just seemed off to him, but he felt he could trust her.

He tore off a piece of the meat. "Open wide…" he gently commanded and she obeyed. He tore the small piece of meat into smaller chunks and gave a slice over to Beth, gently stuffing it into her mouth. "Chew…" Beth tried chewing it and breaking it into smaller pieces in her mouth, but she was too weak. Too damaged to continue. After moments of trying to chew the tough piece of meat, she gave up, allowing the meat fall onto her bosom.

Pen took a long look at her and couldn't help but feel bad. She was too weak to even chew her food. He didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't starve, so Pen shoved his pride and internalized oppressions to the side and picked the meat off of her chest and began to chew it himself. "Beth, I hope this doesn't make you too uncomfortable, but you need to eat." Without giving her a second warning, he gently placed his thumb on Beth's chin, opening her mouth. Beth didn't even have enough time to process what was going on before it happened. She just found herself, in the next moment, mouth to mouth with a complete stranger named Pen. Had she had enough energy to open her eyes, they would have been wide. She felt herself turn bright red, but then felt something else. When Pen pulled away, he left the chunks of pulled meat in her mouth. "Don't spit it out… swallow it. You need to eat." She once again obeyed his gentle commands.

The process had been repeated a few times, and Beth couldn't help but began to sob quietly. Pen took notice. "Hey there… why are you upset." Beth remained silent. "Do you wanna talk about it?" She shook her head. "I see…" He chewed up another piece and placed his lips onto hers again, feeding her the beef. This whole thing made Pen upset as well as embarrassed. Before chewing on another piece of meat, he observed Beth's face. He knew what he saw and couldn't help but sympathize with her. "You don't have to be alone, you know…" She began to sob even harder. "I've seen your expression in my own. I know what it feels like to have the world on my shoulders, and fail. It's an absolutely terrible feeling…" He took a deep sigh before continuing his story. "I once had somebody that I loved. She was the world to me, more important than the world itself…" he fought the tears back with everything he had. "I failed her. And because of this failure, it's impossible for me to be with her. Not without bringing her pain." Beth's cry was getting louder, just gently louder. "I know what it's like to be powerless. Unable to do anything but watch as things unfold…" Pen sniffed a little. "Point is… you aren't alone." He looked back at Beth to find her asleep, cuddled in the fetal position, facing towards Pen. He couldn't help but remember his lover when he gazed upon Beth's raven black hair. Those memories were all he had now. So for the rest of the night, he ate beef while reminiscing of the good times. When he was only fourteen and there was nothing to give a care about besides adventures. Then, finally, he remembered his wife, and how he planned to spend eternity with her. He cried silently for the rest of the night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I also hope it wasnt too boring. The story will pick up i promise. :) Dont forget to leave a review and Follow/Favorite this story if you havent already!**


	3. Reunion

**IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG MY FRIENDS! As of right now, I am still trying to get back into the swing of things. School is piling up, but I will definitely try to post chapters more often. I will TRY to make my goal one chapter a week. no promises though. **

**Solar-Sickness: Well here is another long chapter!**

**Eboniscool: Cant spoil it. But Marceline will have to choose between the two.**

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time is owned by Cartoon Network****™. Bravest Warriors is owned by Cartoon Hangover****™ and all of the characters represented in this Fan Fiction, with the exception of a few, are all created by Pendleton Ward. The exceptions were created by me.**

* * *

The banana guards at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom were jolted awake by a sudden visitor, or rather set of visitors. A pair of cloaked individuals had presented themselves. Nothing was shown except for the lower portion of their faces, one taller than the other by a couple centimeters. Before they could enter, the banana guards had stopped them. "State your purpose," one demanded.

The shorter one stepped forth. "I bring urgent news from a neighboring kingdom," said a familiar female voice.

"And what news is this?"

"It's confidential. It's only reserved for Lady Abadeer. Direct orders."

The Banana Guard showed a face of suspiciousness. "I see… Do you have any documentation?"

"No… Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of being confidential?"

"Then how can we let you pass?"

The shorter cloaked woman gave a distinct growl in disdain. "I can't tell you anything… but I will let you know this. If you don't let me pass right now, the king will be very angry. Trust me, you won't like it when he is upset." The Banana Guards stepped back. "So… with that being said, I suggest we speak to Lady Abadeer right away."

* * *

Marceline awakes next to Chris, at first questioning her surroundings. She had remembered that she still wasn't used to being inside at all because she had spent the previous several hundred years outside, next to the grave of her beloved. She thought back a little further, immediately jolting up at a thought. She didn't just wake up on her own; something woke her up. She could smell it in the air. It was a very familiar scent, yet she couldn't put her finger on where she first smelled it. She closed her eyes and concentrated, trying to pinpoint the source of the smell. Where was it coming from? Who was it coming from? Why does it smell familiar? Her bat like senses detected footsteps racing, getting closer to her door, the door of the castle infirmary. It was like little pitter-patter, gentle taps getting closer and more audible. She turned to the door quickly and jumped when the door slammed open.

"Lady Abadeer!" It was Peppermint Butler, panting. "We have guests!"

Marceline turned away. "Now isn't the best time, Pep. I'm busy."

"But my lady… It's urgent! You are going to want to see this!"

She paused for a moment. _A guest that I would want to see? Who could that be?_ That thought in conjunction with the familiar smell triggered memories in her head, flash backs of what things used to be like several hundreds of years ago. She thought of her lover, Princess Bubblegum, and shook her head. _No that can't be it. _She turned towards Peppermint Butler once again and tried to read him, at least what was possible to read. The panting in his breath as well as the sugary sweat on his face. She knew he was telling the truth, otherwise he wouldn't be in such a hurry to tell her. She stood up from her stool. "This better be urgent. I don't like wasting my time."

"Of course my lady. Why would I waste your time over unimportant matters," said Peppermint Butler as he escorted the majesty into the royal hall.

Upon entrance, the familiar smell became stronger, as well as an unfamiliar smell, almost a stench to Marceline. The royal hall itself was a majestic masterpiece. Though everything was candy, it all had a gold plating. It was pillars upon pillars of candy, with a mural on the ceiling depicting the joining of hands from various kingdoms in the United Alliance of Ooo. The floor had a black and white checkered reflective surface, and dividing the floor was a red carpet with a gold outlining, very vast in length. One would have to walk all the way down the hall on the carpet to reach the steps that lead to the thrones of the king and, in this case, queens. On the door to the right of the thrones, was the door that Marceline entered through. Her two cloaked guests were just down the steps. She floated like royalty onto her throne. "I am Marceline, the Vampire Queen and Queen to the throne of the Candy Kingdom. I am a very busy person. What is it that is so important that you had to call me away from my duties? Speak!"

"Marceline… you don't have to pretend…" the female voice came forth. "I know you have been spending every day in the graveyard."

Marceline gasped. "Have you been spying on me?! I could have you arrested for such duties!"

"Marceline… It's me." The shorter one removed her hood from her head, revealing her true self. It was Princess Bonnibelle Bubblegum, Marceline's lover. Marceline stood there in shock, mouth wide agape and all. Bonnie shot a week and awkward smile back at her. "I know… I look great right?"

Marceline, still speechless, slowly stepped down from her throne. As she neared Bonnie, she stretched her hand out, caressing her face. She couldn't tell whether this was a dream or a reality, and to check, she sunk her fang into her lower lip. It was painful alright, but it was just as real. Bonnibelle gently grasped Marceline's wrist, of which's hand was still on her face. "Marce-" Before Bonnie could finish, Marceline sprung forth, embracing her warmly. She couldn't believe Bonnie was real. She was really standing there in her arms. Slowly, the tears came out.

"I missed you…" Marceline whispered.

Bonnie returned her embrace, cupping her right hand behind Marceline's hair. "Its alright, Marceline. It's okay. I'm here now." Bonnie was nearly crying as her final memories before that day, when she was in her deathbed, dying of old age. The pain it brought her, to see Marceline so upset, it was unbearable. She kissed Marceline on her cheek, and pulled her in tighter. "Its okay."

The other cloaked person just stood there, choosing not to intervene in the couple's reunion. Instead, he just removed his hood as well. Bonnie got a hold of her feelings, because there was urgent business underway. They could do this later. She turned to the man accompanying her. "Marceline, this is Danny." Danny bowed while Marceline just waved over to him in indifference.

"Lady Abadeer-"

"Please, just call me Marceline," she interrupted.

"Marceline… Did you by any chance encounter other people?"

Her eyes lit up. "Other humans? Yes I have. He wears blue all the time. Super big hands?"

"Chris!" Danny shouted. "That's Chris. Is he alive?"

"Yeah. When I found him, he was barely alive. Would you like to see him?" The both of them nodded in unison. "Alright then. Follow me."

* * *

Danny was astounded by the elegance of the corridor. On their left was an extensively long balcony with a rail that had an elegant arrangement of bouquets. To their right was a bright yellow wall with pictures hung. Each picture had a placard underneath it, stating the name of each person. The pictures were of heroes, as Danny assumed the best heroes of the land. Amongst them was Queen Bubblegum and Lady Abadeer first, then Flame Queen, who was previously referred to as Flame Princess. On the placard, though, her name, in quotations, was "Ember," a surname she chose for herself. Next to her was Jake the dog, and underneath his name was the years in which depicted the day on which his life began until his untimely end. After Jake was the Ice King, or as his placard states, Simon Petrikov. Right beside him was his Wife, Betty Petrikov, who was the Ice Queen. They shared the same picture and placard, and they even died the same day. The next couple beside them was Joshua and Margaret, another couple, but they were dogs, as Danny assumed they were Jake's parents. After them, was the immortal couple, Marshall Lee and Fionna Abadeer, holding their newborn baby with bright blonde hair and one blue and one green eye. Her name was Faith. Judging by the picture, Danny could only assume that it was at least fourteen years old, which would mean that Faith would be fourteen by now. Finally, the last picture before they reached the end of the corridor was a yellow man with a lemon-like head. His nose was blunt and round and he had bushels of yellow hair growing around his head. In his picture, he had a sword sheathed and had both of his hands playing a harp. Within the placard stated his name, "Lemonhope." According to the date underneath his name, Lemonhope was still alive.

The trio walked silently passed the hall until they reached the entrance to the infirmary. Marceline was in total shock. She couldn't believe Bonnie was alive, and Bonnie couldn't believe she was alive either. But in the back of all of their minds, they knew something was wrong. The universe was out of balance and they could feel it. But why? Why did this happen so suddenly? And in Danny's mind, why were the Bravest Warriors involved? He wasn't sure he wanted to find out. Upon entering the room, Danny was appalled at Chris's condition. He was cut everywhere. Respirators were hooked up into his nostrils, and IVs sticking from his neck. He had bruises on his eyes. Danny rushed to his side abruptly. "Will he be alright?"

"Relax," Marceline reassured. "He'll be fine. He just needs his rest." Danny looked back, not saying a word to either Marceline nor Bonnie. He just sat down next to his friend. Marceline looked back towards Bonnie. "So… any idea how you got here?"

"No clue… I thought you would be able to tell me…" Marceline shook her head towards Bonnie. "So you never finished the serum…" Bonnie rested her chin on her hand, thinking of every possible scenario; however, there weren't many options to begin with. "This is bad…" Bonnie continued. "I don't know how I came back, but usually, it's been proven time and time again that resurrection always lead to something terrible, whether the resurrection is successful or not."

"So the fact that you're back isn't a good thing?" asked Marceline.

"Precisely…" Bonnie replied. "If it were a truly evil entity that brought me back, then why would they revive me? Unless…" She paused before she came to a realization. She just stood there silently amazed, as if a light bulb went off in her head. Marceline hated whenever she did this. "Someone must have done something to revive the dead in general… Whatever it was, it's something powerful…"

They heard footsteps from just outside their hall. Seconds later, Peppermint Butler arrives, interrupting their conversation. "My Queen… My lady. We have another guest…"

"Who is it?" asked the Queen.

"Flame Queen. She says its urgent."

"Alright…" Marceline interjected. "Let her in…" Marceline returned her attention towards Bonnie after Peppermint Butler had exited the room. "What do you think they have to do with it?" She was referring to Chris and Danny.

"I don't know…" Bonnie replied. "Whatever it is, though, I think they play a huge role in it. I don't think they would be here by coincidence."

"I see…"

The door opened again, but instead of Peppermint Butler, it was Ember, the Flame Queen. Her fiery red eyes widened at the sight of Bonnie. "I… I thought you were dead…"

Bonnie chuckled. "I know… I look great right?"

Ember stuck her hand out, unsure of this was real. "What happened? How the hell…"

"That's what we are trying to figure out…" Marceline stopped the Flame Queen before she came into contact with Bonnie. "Anyway, I'm sure you didn't just come here on your own. Is there something else?"

"That's right…" Ember glanced towards the door. "You can come in now." Footsteps came in from the outside as a person stepped in. She had purple hair with pink bangs that descended all the way down her face. She had a pale skin tone, similar to Marceline's, but it was contrasted by her purple eyes. Other than her oddly shaped ears and having two fingers and toes, she looked mostly human. "Guys this is Plum."

She waved her hand innocently. "Hiya!"

Danny turned around from his stool at the sound of Plum's voice. He immediately ran up to her and embraced her with everything he had. "Plum… your okay…"

Danny didn't even give Plum a chance to notice that he was here, as well as Chris being in the hospital bed, lying unconscious. "Danny…" slowly and gently, she returned his hug. "I'm happy that you are okay too…"

Marceline stared at the two, feeling contentment in just watching them be happy. "I assured Plum that one of her friends would be here," said Ember.

"Well…" Marceline stretched. "That's three down, two to go. And one pet." She laughed a little bit before talking again. "So was she pretty beat up when you found her?" She asked Ember.

"Not as beat up as him," she replied, referring to Chris.

"I see…" said Bonnie. "How has the Fire Kingdom been?"

Ember looked at Bonnie seriously. "It's been calm."

"Isn't that a good thing…"

She shook her head. "Fire is chaos. And when its calm, that's when I know something is wrong."

Marceline looked at Ember once more. "So you can feel it too…"

Ember nodded. "Yeah."

Right then, there was a knock on the door. "Hello?" said a man in a hoarse voice. "Anyone there?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Tsk tsk tsk… Where is Peppermint Butler?"

"I'm looking for people… are they in there?" the voice asked. "I was told they would be here."

Plum lit up. "I recognize that voice. It's Wallow. Let him in. He's one of us."

Bonnie opened the door, where a burly black man stood, wearing yellow and orange attire. "I heard Plum… where is she?" he asked gasping for breath.

Danny stood up as Plum waved her hand. "Over here Wallow."

Wallow darted to the pair sitting above Chris and embraced the both of them with his large body, holding a person within each arm. "Woah there Wallow. It's alright."

"What happened to Chris?" asked Wallow.

"The idiot risked his life again," Plum shook her head. "But you have to admit though. He is one tough bastard."

"Yeah…" Danny agreed. "If any of us were in his shoes, we wouldn't last."

Wallow nodded. "It's because he's driven by love…"

Love. Upon hearing that word, Chris awoke from his slumber. His friends were excited to see him awake, especially in the condition he was in. Chris couldn't believe his eyes at first. "Is that really you guys?" He saw nothing but a blinding light with dark silhouettes at first.

"Yeah man…" Danny responded. "It's us."

Chris's vision cleared and he forced a smile onto his face, even though it hurt to do it. "Hey guys…" he whispered quietly. But something was off... a person was missing from the group. "Wait, where's Beth?"

The group looked at each other. "She isn't here yet…" Plum said. "But if she doesn't appear, the three of us will look for her."

Chris tried to get up, but his body wouldn't allow it. "I have to come with you…"

"Oh no you don't…" Wallow, with a single immense hand, held Chris down effortlessly. "You are going to rest."

"But what if she doesn't show up?"

"She will show up, dude." The group began to worry about Chris's mental state.

"But what if she doesn't!?"  
"Then we will find her!" Plum snapped. "But as of right now… you need your rest. You won't be any good to us weak."

Chris groaned, but eventually submitted to his fate. He worried so much about Beth, even enough to sacrifice himself for her. It hurt him to know that there was really nothing he could do. Beth could be in trouble right now and he wouldn't be there to help her. But another part of his mind kicked in. It told him that Beth would be capable of handling herself. He knew she was okay, and that she will show up eventually. With that thought, he calmed himself. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah…" Wallow responded sympathetically. "We're good."

* * *

"Alright, now that that's over, who brought Wallow here?" Asked Ember.

"I did…" in the doorway stood a figure. A rather small looking figure, actually. Thin legs and arms and a bulky body. He had yellow skin and big black eyes. And what was this? He was a dog. Jake the dog was standing right there in the room with them. "Did you guys miss me?"

"Jake!" They all screamed. "But you're…"

"Dead?" Jake interrupted. "I know… I don't even know why I am back, to be honest. I mean, why me of all people?"

"Wait a sec…" Marceline stepped in. "That just proves Bonnie's point!"

"What point?" asked both Jake and Ember.

Bonnie laughed. "Oh yeah, Ember wasn't here when we discussed this. My hypothesis is that someone did something that had such a powerful effect, that it raised many from the dead."

"Like magic?" Jake asked jokingly.

"Oh don't be preposterous." Bonnie blew him off. "Magic isn't real. For all we know, someone may have produced a perfect blend of the decorpsinator serum and used it, but since it seeps into the ground, it may have contaminated the water table. That's my theory at least… Then again, if my theory is true, then everyone would be brought back at once and the world would be overpopulated…"

"I still think it's magic…" Jake pouted.

"Whatever Jake," Bubblegum sighed. "Anyway, I'm glad you're back."

"As are we…" said Ember, then turning her attention towards their guests. "So there must be one more…" The door flew open at that exact moment. "Speak of the devil."

Bonnie became furious with the random intrusions. "Glob dammit! Where the hell is Peppermint Butler!?"

The person at the door this time was a man, a human looking man with blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt and shorts, along with a bear hoodie. In his arms was an unconscious raven haired girl. "She needs help!" he screamed. They both seemed to be injured pretty badly. Despite that, all the girls just stood there, not being able to help their infatuation with this random man. However, Marceline was the only one out of the girls to undergo a strange event. Memories began to flash in her head of times she never even knew about. It was memories with this man, and for a brief moment, she felt true happiness. She saw when she was pregnant with their child, and in reality, she clutched her stomach tightly. She saw the struggles that they had gone through, with the Lich and the latter enemies. She saw Bonnie dying before her eyes and finally, the blow that would ultimately kill her. She had no idea if these were visions of the past, or if Glob was showing her the future. In the end, after the brief moment of happiness, was true pain. After her visions were over, she found herself kneeling on the floor, eyes wet from a reason she couldn't understand. "Marceline!" she heard a faint voice. "Marcy, are you okay…" the female voice drew closer. "Marceline!" It was Bonnie, who held her tightly through her ordeal.

"Bonnie?" She asked as she observed Ember assisting their new guest.

"What was that?"

"I don't know…" Marceline said as she stared at the mysterious man placed the girl on the hospital bed. Bonnie couldn't help but notice Marceline's sudden attraction to the man. On Marceline's face was an expression that Bonnie has never seen before. It was almost a mixture of true happiness and passion, with guilt and sorrow. She never looked like that around Bonnie, and it pained Bonnie to think about it.

The man began to walk away from the bed after telling Ember to keep an eye on the girl, to which she nodded. "Hey!" Chris screamed. "Hey wait! What did you do to her!?"

The man stopped. "Nothing."

"Bullshit!"

"Chris, calm down." Plum commanded.

"How can I when this asshole brings in Beth nearly dead!?"

The blonde man turned around and stepped towards Chris. From afar, Chris didn't notice the actual size of this man. He was absolutely massive and muscular. "When I found her, she was nearly dead. I fed her, kept her warm and brought her here. You should be thankful that I even did anything in the first place!" His voice sent a shiver down Chris's spine. The man overall scared him. After seeing fear in the boy's eyes, the man turned around and walked back towards the door. She looked at the girls, and Jake one more time. "My name is Pen, by the way. I'll be back in a little bit." He turned around and headed out the door.

"Wait!" Marceline screamed as she chased after him. "Who are you!?" When she turned the corner, the mysterious man was already gone, leaving Marceline with more visions flooding her head. She was in a forest, applauding the man who was showing off one if his new features for the first time: his wings. She saw another brunette, who also referred to him as Pen. And just as quick as the vision began, it was over, leaving Marceline empty and tired.

* * *

Outside the castle, Finn reappeared in a safe spot where he was hidden from the public. It was the perfect spot to do what he was about to do, and it would allow him some time to cope with the immense amount of emotions he had been holding back the whole time. He shut his eyes and whispered: "Rebecca… Please come here." Upon hearing the fluttering of gentle wings, he opened his eyes to find Queen Rebecca standing before him.

"Finn…" was all she could say. She was speechless in fact. Of all the people that would be revived, he was one of them. She stepped forward slowly and when she was finally able to touch his face with her hand, she leapt forth in a heartwarming embrace. "Oh Finn… It really is you…" She began to cry at the sight of her long lost companion.

He hugged her back. "It's good to see you too…" After seconds, he was finally able to push her away wiping her tears in the process. Right now, there was no time to be sentimental. They had important matters on their hands. "Do you know what's going on?" he asked.

"Well, I have a general idea…" she said. "I noticed an insane population boom on the planet. An unnatural amount, actually."

Finn stood there, questioning the events. "I see… Was it all people who already have died?"

"Precisely…"

"Well then that's Death's department…"

"That's what I thought as well. So I paid Death a visit…"

"And?"

"He's gone…"

Finn's eyes grew wide in horror of the events. "I'm sorry… I could have sworn for a minute that you said 'He's gone'."

"Yeah…" Rebecca replied. "This isn't a joke. Death really isn't in the underworld. He really is gone."

Finn couldn't remove the expression he wore on his face, no matter how hard he tried. "Shit. Does that mean that people can't die?"

"Oh no… People can still die." Finn was now thoroughly confused at Rebecca's statement. "Okay Finn. Think of Death as a governer of dead souls. When a soul passes on, it goes into the netherworld where Death leads him or her into the Dead Worlds, as well as maintain balance and order there as well." Finn nodded, trying to understand it all. "So without Death-"

"There would be complete chaos there…" Rebecca nodded at Finn's interruption. "But that still begs the question: How are people getting revived?"

"Well I sought to answer the question myself…" Rebecca continued. "I noticed that the souls weren't exactly running rampant like I had imagined, but rather they were all heading in one direction." She paused for a brief moment to take a breath. Rebecca really did have a lot to say. "I finally saw what they were heading towards… It was a portal."

"A portal to where?" Finn asked.

"Where else?"

It took Finn a moment to come to the startling realization. "Here!"

Rebecca nodded along. "Or rather back to the universe. Ooo isn't the only planet with life on it after all. This whole thing is on a universal scale. The entire universe is being affected by this."

"Shit!" Finn screamed.

"And that's not all… It also means that every archenemy that you or your friends have ever killed has the potential to be revived," Rebecca looked at Finn seriously. "In other words, enemies like Pendleton may return."

"Oh my glob…" Finn was speechless. If Pendleton were to return, he would reign destruction upon the land once again. "We have to close this portal right now!"

Rebecca contemplated once again. "Only problem is, death opened this portal, and I don't know anyone with the knowledge to seal it."

After moments of thinking, Finn lit up. "I think I may know someone who can help us…"

* * *

**Another long chapter! Dont forget to leave a review, and ask questions if you like! I will try to get the next chapter done within next week. Been feeling very inspired to write lately. ;-)**


	4. Planning

**Its been too long once again! Here is another lengthy chapter! It was originally going to be about a whopping 7k words long, but I cut it at the perfect spot, making it about 4k words long. I also havent finished writing up the other part, but i can give you this! I hope you like it.**

**No questions to answer :-(**

**WARNING: Lemon!**

**Disclaimer: _Adventure Time is owned by Cartoon Network. Bravest Warriors is owned by Cartoon Hangover. Both works are of Pendleton Ward's creation. The only characters that are mine are Pendleton, Rebecca, and Natasha._**

* * *

_"During those days people will seek death but will not find it; they will long to die, but death will elude them." –Revelation 9:6_

* * *

Back within the castle walls, Marceline storms into her room, her eyes wet and tired from the emotional pain she couldn't even begin to understand. Bonnie did try to inquire what was wrong, but Marceline wouldn't answer. She needed to talk to someone, but Bonnie wasn't it. She wouldn't understand. After shutting the door and locking it, she buries her head into her pillow, crying her eyes out for something she didn't know anything about. The flashbacks that appeared in her mind about that blonde haired man. Who was he? Why was she crying over him? Why did she feel conflicted? She never felt this way when with Bonnie, so why feel it over some random man?

It also didn't help that the flashbacks were a very painful process. When she saw herself impaled, she felt every inch of the sword pierce through her body. She felt every emotion she experienced in the flashback, from the happy moments and sad moments to the frightening moments. Especially the frightening moments. She felt another flashback coming on, but she couldn't shake it off. She hoped that it wasn't another sad and painful flashback like a few of the others. Luckily for her, though, it wasn't. She saw the night sky above her Tree Fort and looked down to where a ceremony was taking place, illuminated by bright red flowers. She was in her own body, but a different clothing. She was wearing a very formal black dress and matching gloves. Her face was covered with a veil, and when she gently pushed the veil to the side, she saw that she was walking down an aisle, paved with a red carpet, arm in arm with her father, Hunson Abadeer. She was able to recognize everyone in the crowd, but noticed a few missing: Ember, Fionna, Marshall, Simon, Betty, and Gumball. They were friends and fellow heroes of Ooo, who shared the same love and respect as Marceline ever did. Where were they? She wanted to ask but she couldn't. It was only a vision after all.

She noticed at the other end of the red carpet, from left to right, was Jake, holding the red rings that she had given to Bonnie as a symbol of their love. In the center was a podium, which Bonnie stood behind, having tears in her eyes due to intense happiness. And to the far right, was the blonde man who called himself Pen, staring back at her happily. She felt her own emotions for this man, the happiest she has ever been, even more than when she was with Bonnie. After seeing Pen smile back to her, the flashback began to fade from her mind as the sound of someone's voice came closer and closer. "Marceline! Marceline!"

There was a pounding at her bedroom door. It was Pen, still dressed in torn blue clothing. "I need to talk to you!" Pen took a deep breath before she opened the door. He swallowed his emotions for the greater good. The door swung open and Pen could see that she had been crying. He wanted really bad to talk to her and tell her who he really was, but he couldn't. In the end, Pen only knew that it would hurt her.

For the short amount of time Marceline had talked to this man, she knew that there was something different about him. Something that attracted her to him. She brushed off the tears from her face and spoke. "What is it?"

Pen sighed. "I need to find Peppermint Butler… Do you know where he is?"

"If he isn't in the castle, then he is in the tree… Why do you need him?"

Pen nodded towards her. "Thank you for your time…"

Before he turned around and vanished, Marceline stopped him. "Wait!" she screamed. "Who are you?"

"I told you… my name is Pen," he responded.

"I know that… I mean what are you?"

Pen turned around and inhaled deeply as he explained what he is. "I am a part of a great species called Creators… Think about it as guardian angels."

"But…" Marceline at first really wanted to know whether this man was the man from her flashbacks, but the real reason why shy asked this next question was to test the legitimacy of her flashbacks. "… Don't angels have wings?"

Pen, without a second to waste, closed his eyes and began to focus his energy. _Pretend that you're a bird stretching your wings for the first time_. He remembered exactly what Rebecca had told him. He remembered everything.

Marceline could see the outline of the wings from behind Pen's back. Within seconds, the wings began to radiate a blinding yellow light, so powerful that Marceline had to cover her eyes. Her hypothesis was true. It really was him. With Pen's eyes still closed, Marceline took the opportunity to advance up to him. She was now really close, but she didn't know what she was doing or why she was doing it. Pen slowly opened his eyes to find Marceline right in front of his face. She was absolutely beautiful. Her face was as bright as the northern star on a dark night. Her crimson red eyes were an abyss of beauty that can only be contrasted by her raven black hair. It was truly the face and person that Pen had been missing the whole time. "Marceline…" He mumbled.

Marceline hushed him, placing a finger on his lips. With the other hand, she wrapped it around his face and pulled him in for a long passionate kiss. She didn't know what she was doing or why she did it, but she did enjoy it. Very much. She missed it, but there was something else. That one thing that she could never get from Bonnibelle. That one thing that Pen had. Pen wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in, allowing the kiss to be more passionate. He was enjoying himself, but when the thought of more important business crept into his mind, he silently groaned and used all his will to pull himself away. "I… I'm sorry…" he quickly turned around and walked out the door.

"I never told you my name…" she said, making Pen stop in his tracks. "… So how did you know my name if we have never met before?"

Pen chose not to answer, but instead he vanishes. Marceline, though, did not feel regret for what she just did. She felt some satisfaction from her actions, and finally, some closure after a long period of unrest.

* * *

Upon hearing Peppermint Butler's whereabouts, Finn and Rebecca teleport to the tree, in front of the amber cage where the Lich had once been imprisoned in a long time ago. It hasn't changed within the past several hundred years. Peppermint Butler sat down on a carpet, his eyes shut facing the two newcomers. "Finn… It's so nice to finally meet you…"

Finn and Rebecca looked at each other, shocked. "How do you know my name?" asked Finn.

Peppermint Butler opens one eye, staring at the Creators and shuts it again. "I know you because Death told me about you… more like boasting actually…" Peppermint Butler took another deep breath. "He also told me what you and your race were capable of."

Rebecca stepped forth. "You must be an apprentice of his then…"

"More or less… more like friends. We have gambling night every now and then…"

Finn spoke up in a serious tone. "Have you been keeping contact with him? Do you know where he is?"

Peppermint Butler stood up, brushing the dirt off his tuxedo. "I have been trying to reach him, but to no avail."

"Then you know what's going on?" asked Finn.

"More or less… All I know is that Death is gone," replied Peppermint Butler.

"Alright… let's cut the chit chat," Rebecca interjected angrily. "When Death left the underworld, he opened a portal. Any soul who walks through the portal gets revived. That's why Jake and Princess Bubblegum are alive."

"Ah… interesting… and you believe that I can shut this portal?" asked Peppermint Butler.

"Yes," Finn spoke confidently. "You are Death's apprentice and friend after all."

Peppermint Butler stepped forth, staring right back at Finn. He thinks about it for a moment before he finally agrees. "Alright… I'll do it. I haven't been told how to seal portals yet, but I do know how to create a permanent barrier so that no spirits can cross."

"Good enough!" Rebecca exclaimed.

"Only one very big problem with your plan though…" Finn and Rebecca listened intently. "Who do you plan on taking with you down there besides me?" inquired Peppermint Butler.

"Just the three of us," said Finn. "It's all we need to seal it, right?"

"WRONG!" Peppermint Butler startled the only other two people within the room. "You do realize it would be the three of us against the _dead_, right? We would be overwhelmingly outnumbered. We wouldn't last five seconds!"

"So what do we need to do?" asked Rebecca. "You're the expert."

"The spell only works within a certain range. If I can get the portal within five meters of the spell, then I could permanently shut it off from spiritual activity… that's assuming that the portal is less than five meters in length. Is it?"

"It should be."

"Good. Now the next step…" Peppermint Butler turned to Finn. "How many people are you willing to sacrifice for the greater good?"

Finn looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"We are going to be heavily outnumbered here, no matter how many soldiers we bring, Creators or not. It will be us versus the collected souls of the dead throughout the duration of the life of the universe. All I would need is a minute, but within that minute, a lot of people will die," Peppermint Butler stepped towards the two. "So I ask you again. How many people are you willing to sacrifice for the greater good?"

Finn knew this sacrifice all too well. If anyone would be dying, they would be dying as heroes who fought for the overall preservation of ordinary life on Ooo. He looked towards Peppermint Butler with confidence and answered: "As many as it takes."

"Good," he replied. "It will take me a day to ready my ingredients. Get some rest, guys. You're going to need it." Peppermint Butler walked towards the ladder exiting the tree, but before he climbed down, he said one last thing. "You guys should tell everyone this. Have the Queen issue an executive order to all the soldiers of the land." He sighed. "I sure hope that will be enough."

* * *

Everyone was still in the infirmary, except Marceline, who was there in her room, just sitting down on her bed, unsure of what to think. She hears a knock at the door and rushes to open it. It was Pen once again. "Hi Marceline. I need everyone to meet in the infirmary. I know what's going on."

Pen was about to leave when Marceline stops him. "Wait! I have these flashbacks," she spoke sadly. "What are they?"

"Did they involve me?" he asked.

"Yeah…"

Pen stayed quiet for a moment before responding. "I can't tell you."

"Can't or won't?"

Pen turned around quickly and elegantly, his locks of hair flowing with his motion. "Both."

"Why?" she pressed onward.

"Because it hurts," he stepped closer towards Marceline, every word expressed with a motion of his hands. "Trust me, Marceline. I want you to know… but I can't tell you. It's for your own good," He turned around again. "I'm sorry," with those final words, he vanishes.

* * *

Chris awakes from his slumber to find Ember standing at the foot of his bed. It was a little bit frightening for him to see the fire elemental looking as kind as she could, with her fiery orange eyes. But that wasn't his top priority at this very second. He looked over to Beth, where Bonnie stood at her bedside, also keeping an eye on her. Chris couldn't see Beth's face at this moment because Bonnie was in his way. Ember stood up from her chair and slowly approached Chris, who shrank back. "Hey man…" she spoke. "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you."

"What… exactly are you?"

"She is a fire elemental," Bonnie interjected. She stepped aside, revealing Beth's face smothered in wires and a tube going down her throat.

"Beth! Is she okay!?" he screamed.

"She's fine," Bonnie responded. "She just needs time to recover."

Chris felt awkward around his new acquaintances. He knew nothing about them. He just wanted to be with his friends at this time. "So where is everyone?" he asked.

"They are resting in my guest rooms," Bonnie answered as she stuck her hand out. "My name is Bonnibelle Bubblegum, Queen of the Candy Kingdom… well more like ex-queen." She pointed her hand towards the fire elemental. "And this is Ember, Queen of the Fire Kingdom."

"Hi." She said quickly.

"I'm Chris. From Mars."

"That's not too far from here," said the Flame Queen. "We can send you ho-"

"Not possible." Bonnie stood there confidently.

"Why not?" asked Chris.

"I talked to Danny about this." Bonnie placed her hand on her chin. "Back at your place, you referred this planet as Earth right?"

"Yeah."

"You see, Ooo was called Earth a long time ago."

"Then that means… Were stuck here?"

Flame Queen was curious. "Does that mean that we have to send him back to his own time as well?"

"Yep."

Chris looked down, squishing the flesh on his palm. "Dammit…"

Bonnie encircled the bed until she reached the opposite side of where she stood. Ember remained in her chair. "Chris, what were you guys doing before we found you?" Chris shot her a menacing look. He didn't really want to talk about it. "It's important to know what we are up against."

He took a deep breath before submitting to the question. "Well… A while back, our parents sent us a door… well I'm not exactly too sure if it was our parents anymore. When we finally found the key and opened the door… it took us somewhere." Chris inhaled deeply again. "Not to the See-Through zone, but somewhere else." He hesitated before continuing. "It was dark… and… the only thing I remember was being chased. By something… Huge." He buried his face in his hands. "Oh God!"

"What happened afterwards?"

"Bonnie that's enough!" Ember stood up from her chair. "Chris is going through a rough time. He'll tell us when he's ready."

"But-"

"No buts! He and his friend is hurt. They just went through hell to get here. Show the guy some respect."

Bonnie backed off of the already emotional boy, just as soon as Marceline entered the room in a hurry. "Is Pen here?" she asked.

The both shook their heads and Marceline let out a rough sigh. She was about to leave until everyone appeared behind her: Pen, Rebecca, Plum, Wallow, Danny, and Peppermint Butler. "Guys," Pen spoke. "This is Rebecca. We all need to talk…"

* * *

"What!?" Bonnie was terrified. "Death is gone!?"

"Yes. And the portal is the reason why you guys are here." Rebecca responded. "You guys walked through, without even knowing it."

Marceline listened intently, assessing every key detail of the debriefing. "What do we do?" she asked.

Finn looked around. "Get every able-bodied person capable of fighting. Everyone in Ooo. We will be facing a hoard in the trillions." He spoke sternly. "We set out tomorrow morning. Survival rate will be low. We will most likely die during this battle."

Ember jumped in. "What about Chris and Beth?"

"PB, you have a vile of Cyclops tears stashed away somewhere, right? Only to be used for emergencies?"

Bonnie's eyes widened with suspicion. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Anyway, this is an emergency. Use it on Beth and Chris."

"So…" Rebecca clasped her hands together. "The objective of this operation is to protect Peppermint Butler. He will be in charge of sealing off entrance to the portal."

"Wait just a damn minute…" Danny interrupted. "Who the hell are you people anyway? Why should we believe you?"

Rebecca looked at Pen before answering his question. Pen nodded in compliance. "We are a group of species called Creators. We have created everything on this planet ever since its inception. People throughout the time has referred to us by different names; angels being the most common."

"Hmm…" Chris chuckled. "Angels don't exist."

Pen, without a second moment to waste, shut his eyes tightly, concentrating on expanding his wings. It illuminated the room quickly and everyone was in disbelief. "We are in fact who we say we are," Pen responded. "And we are telling the truth. Rebecca is the Queen of Creators after all."

Jake stepped in. "If she is the Queen… then what does that make you?" He was referring to Pen.

"He is my superior," Rebecca chimed in respectfully. "He gave up his own life for this planet. And now he is back because of this."

"This is a very real situation, everyone. We need to be as ready as we can. Are you ready for the plan?" Everyone nodded.

"Alright…" said Pen. "So we all return to the kingdom's tonight. We notify every single soldier, as well as every mercenary: Fionna, Marshall, and Lemonhope and his army. We meet back here tomorrow afternoon. Clear?" All the rulers of the kingdoms nodded to Pen's order and dispersed.

* * *

Marceline caught Pen staring into the city from the balcony of the castle. He was deep in thought, his emotions conflicting with one another. She decided to playfully sneak up on him, creeping on her toes. Then suddenly… "RAH!"

"Oh glob!" Pen screamed as Marceline laughed heartily. "Marceline! Don't do that! I could have killed you!"

"Yeah! But you didn't!" She smiled back at him. She stared with him back out into the city. The lights from every single building illuminated the night sky, but not too much. The sky had many stars, like as if someone through glitter into the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Finn nodded in response. "It's a shame that this may be the last time we get to see it."

"Marceline…" Pen sighed. "I didn't want it to be like this. I never wanted this to happen."

"Pen…" She placed her hand on his. It felt warm and… comforting. "It's alright," she said. "You don't have to justify anything. You're doing the right thing."

That was the deciding moment for Pen. He had to show Marceline, just in case anything happens to either of them. He had to show her who she was before. "Alright…" he said. "I'll tell you… everything."

Marceline looked at Pen curiously. "What are you talking about?"

"Your flashbacks… why it's happening. Why you feel a connection towards me in particular."

Marceline turned toward Pen. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"Now's a good a time as any. We may be dead tomorrow, so I'll tell you now. No regrets."

Marceline nodded anxiously. "Do it."

Finn nodded and with his right palm, he gently caressed Marceline's cheek. That's when it all began coming back to her. The first night she met Finn when he was twelve. How she kicked him out and everything. The whole henchmen incident, the time they were trapped in a cave, and everything leading up to their marriage, their ten year separation, her pregnancy, and ultimately, her death. He also revealed to her what happened after her death, the whole revival ordeal and the deal he made with Death, and finally, the wedding rings. When Marceline came back to reality, she found herself clenching onto Pen's clothing, tears in her eyes. "Finn?" she asked quietly.

He nodded, and was immediately met with a tight, heartwarming hug. "Oh Finn…" She bawled endless streams of tears. She had remembered everything. Finally, she had gotten back what she had been missing. After several hundred years of waiting, Finn was finally hers again. It didn't bother her that tomorrow, they may all be dead. She was overzealous, nothing would have held her back. "I love you… I love you so much." She quickly wrapped his arms around Finn's shoulders and kissed him with passion.

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in closer. He missed her just as much she missed him, perhaps even more. He began to sob as well. "Marceline…" He kissed back and right on the balcony, and their kisses became more passionate with each passing moment. Finn's mouth journeyed from Marceline's lips to her neck, right on her bite marks. She moaned in pleasure and ecstasy. Marceline proceeded to use her levitating abilities to wrap her legs around Finn.

"Finn… it's been so long…"

Finn was so busy going wild on her neck, all he could let out was a "mmhm."

The look of pleasure overtook Marceline's face before she noticed that people from down below were looking up at the two of them. "Finn…" She whispered into his ear. "My room…" Without of moment's notice, their surroundings morphed into her room. Finn placed Marceline onto her bed and began to remove every article of clothing she had on. Marceline did the same for Finn, starting with his shirt, revealing his muscular chest, with the M scar in the center. Finn unzipped her pants as he continued to kiss her all over her body. Her panties were the next to come off. His hands left trails, moving from her shoulders to her luscious breasts and finally, to her soaking wet entrance. He toyed around with it as he pressed down harder onto Marceline. She moaned, louder and louder, caring little what others would think if they heard. "Finn!" She screamed for him suggestively.

"You like that?" He spoke like a rabid animal.

She nodded and he continued to play with her clit. Her legs tensed around him as he rubbed her in a circular motion. "Oh glob… Finn… oh… I need you!" He stopped and she let out a disappointed groan.

Finn positioned his head down near her entrance. Marceline had her eyes close, panting uncontrollably and lustfully, and then Finn slid his tongue in. Her eyes opened wide with pleasure and she had to cover her own mouth to stop herself from screaming so loudly. But that doesn't mean that Finn didn't enjoy it as well. He swirled his tongue around her clit and savored everything about it. The taste was what he always remembered it to be: strawberries. Finn continued to dine on her sweet juices and Marceline's legs began to tense up, wrapping themselves around Finn's head. Her moans were getting louder and much more enjoyable. She took hold of Finn's hair and pressed it down towards her clit while Finn continued to lick her clean. The pressure was too much for Marceline. She couldn't take it anymore. She couldn't hold back. "Oh my…" she moaned as she reached her climax. "Oooohh… Finn! YES! OH GLOB YES!" Her back arched and once again, she had to cover her mouth because she was screaming loudly. For a brief moment, she had reached a state of euphoria and then, immediately following, she fell back on the bed, relaxed and out of breath, smiling more than she's ever have in years.

Finn came up to kiss her some more. Marceline needed him. He was her drug and after years of withdrawal, she was finally able to get the dose that she needed. She playfully wrestled around with him, and now Finn was on his back, arms pinned to the bed. She forced a kissed down upon him, slithering her serpent-like tongue into Finn's mouth, not that he wasn't enjoying it though. She pulled away from Finn, leaving a pleading look on his face. "Let me repay you for your deeds and services…" She bent down to whisper in his ear. "Henchman."

She began make her way down Finn's beautifully toned body, kissing his pectoral and abdominal regions. Finally, she made it down to his pants, which she was surprised that she never got them off. No matter. It was quick and easy, and once she got those off, along with his boxers, she now saw his erection, just as big as she remembered it. She wasted no time before wrapping her tongue around it. Finn let out groans of pleasure and excitement and just as Marceline did to him, Finn also grasped her head, and gently forced his cock into her mouth. She relished in every single inch as she moved up and down his cock, moaning and slurping in ecstasy. She also wanted to try if she could take the whole thing, wanting to see the expression on Finn's face. And so, she went down slowly, inch by inch by inch, down his thick eight inch penis, until she hit the bottom. Finn let out a loud moan. "Oh Marceline… that feels amazing!" She would continue doing this and Finn found himself at the brink of climaxing. "Marceline! Don't stop!" he demanded. Marceline, like the obedient mistress she was, obeyed his master's every command. She moved up and down his cock faster and deeper until Finn's throbbing cock gave in. It pulsed inside her mouth, spilling his seed into her, but she loved it. She loved all of it. She missed it.

She swallowed it all before going back up to kiss Finn intensely. She was now in the perfect position to dominate him, and it would be a moment before Finn would be up and running again. So she took this time to indulge herself in some more euphoria. She mounted Finn's face, placing both her legs beside his head. Finn knew what to do and began to lick it some more. Quicker than Marceline had originally anticipated, his member stood erect once again. "A little eager, are we?" she asked playfully. Marceline moved backwards until Finn's cock was near her entrance. She grinded against it for a moment, kissing Finn eagerly. Then she proceeded to slowly inch its way in. Finn let out a loud moan at the intense pleasure. It had been nearly a thousand years since the last time they had sex, and on top of Finn no longer being used to the pleasure, Marceline's vagina had closed up, giving it a similar feeling to a virgin's. She rode his erection up and down, her insides burning like hellfire. Still, she loved every inch that came and gone, came and gone. "Oh glob! Finn… Oh…"

Finn grabbed her ass and forcefully turned her around so that her back was now on the bed and Finn was riding her. Now, Marceline's legs were now pressed against her by Finn's muscular shoulders, allowing Finn to push deeper into her. The pleasure was so excruciating, Marceline dug both her claws into the bed sheet, tearing the fabric as she continued to scream in delight. "Marceline…" Finn spoke as he continued to pound her hard. "You feel… amazing!"

Marceline then wrapped her arms around Finn, clawing his shoulders and pulling him deeper into her. "Oh Finn! I'm about to cum!"

"Me too!" Her insides were getting really hot, and with one final thrust, Finn released himself into Marceline and she orgasmed loudly.

Afterwards, Finn plopped down beside Marceline. They were both sweating and panting, but neither regretted what they had both done. Marceline wrapped her arms around Finn's shoulders, whispering with tears in her eyes. "I love you Finn… I missed you." Finn couldn't hold his tears either, but he remained silent and wrapped his arms around Marceline's waist. He kissed her on the cheek and together, they drifted off into a deep slumber… together, the way it should have been.

Little did the two know, that there was another person right outside the door. She hasn't been there the whole time, but she arrived just as they were finishing. She felt heartbroken that her lover would do this to her, in her own room and her own bed. She cried silently and went to one of the guest bedroom, where she will be sleeping for the night.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! dont forget to leave a review and the other one will be up soon. Hopefully sometime next week.**


	5. UPDATE

hey guys. I know haven't posted in a while, but Id thought I'd give you guys an update. I have been flustered with work, school, and music. on top of that, I am looking for a new apartment in my area. In the mean time, I cannot be writing these fanfics. That doesn't mean I've given up on it though. Theres a reason why I still have the plans for this story. So I will pick this story up again, but not soon. after the semester is over, I'll pick it up again once the semesters over. Sorry guys.

but I am still paying attention to reviews and PMs. So ask away.

Ps: I'm not dead.

-RFFR772


End file.
